


Live a Little

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [21]
Category: Doogie Howser MD
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Plushie/Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinnie takes Doogie to a Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

"Come on, Doog, we're gonna be late!" Vinnie squawked from his typical entrance to the Howser residence - the window of Doogie's bedroom.

He was excited about this party. He'd been wanting to go with Doogie for three years, but every other year, something had always come up. One of the downfalls of your best friend being a genius doctor at age seventeen. But this year - this year, nothing was going to get in his way. He'd made sure Doogie wasn't on call and that no other hospital events would require his best friend's presence.

Nothing could stand in the way of his big night.

"Doog?" he called again. Waited.

Doogie stepped out of the bathroom. It took him three tries to get through the door, but he stepped out of the bathroom. "Do I really have to wear this thing?" his muffled voice came through the mask he was wearing.

Vinnie huffed. Snorted. Rolled his eyes. "Yes," he replied, exasperated. "It's part of the fun, Doog."

"Vin, I'm gonna sweat to death in this thing." Doogie motioned to the over-sized animal head he was wearing.

Vinnie jumped off the desk. "They turn the AC way up. You'll be fine."

* * *

At the party, Doogie realized the reason for the outfits. The one thing he didn't understand was why Vinnie was so interested. He mentioned it before, but Doogie had been busy those other times. The bad thing about having a grown-up job when you're still a kid is all of the kid things you miss out on while doing grown-up things.

He planned to have fun with Vinnie at this party – outing – whatever. But he might have to strip to his skivvies for part of it to prevent heatstroke.

He found Vinnie, who was dressed like a primate of indeterminate origin – standing around the refreshment table, chatting with a pair of Siamese cats. Is that why he liked these outfits – it made it easier to hit on the ladies? In a way, he had to admire Vinnie's persistence.

"Oh, Doog, meet Ashley and Amber," Vinnie said excitedly.

Doogie waved and offered a greeting. He was still having a hard time seeing through the mesh over the eyeholes in the giant mask, but from what he could see, the ladies were slender and definitely feline-like. Impressive. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

They tried to be quiet while they walked along a hallway of closed doors behind which numerous hotel guests were trying to sleep. For a couple of teenaged boys, they were doing a remarkable amount of giggling. Vinnie tugged Doogie into the stairwell to get them out of the sleepy corridor.

Doogie leaned into the corner and tugged the large mask off his head. "This was a lot of fun. Vin. Thanks for insisting I come along." He couldn't stop smiling. It really had been an amazing event.

"I told you," Vinnie said with a smirk as he dropped his sweaty head to Doogie's shoulder.

His stomach flip-flopped in that same way it did when be wanted to kiss a girl. Only, he wasn't standing beside a girl. He was standing beside his best friend. In a stairwell. 'Dressed like a monkey. (Him, not his friend. Doogie was some generic canine. Hey, he had to get the outfits on a seventeen-year-old's budget. His allowance didn't allow for elaborate-ness.) 'Wondering if he should kiss him.

Should he kiss his best friend? His best friend who is wearing a funny dog outfit that makes him look very kissable. His best friend who kind of has a serious girlfriend. His best friend who is probably not at all interested in kissing him back.

His gut reaction was to go for it. Just like he would with a girl he wanted to smooch. But, despite the adorable costume, his head prevailed and he decided not to. To save their friendship. Maybe someday. After he graduates. After they move in to their own apartment. After a lot of other things. Maybe he'll talk Doogie into going to one of these parties again and he can try then.


End file.
